A metric can be monitored for determining whether an environment is performing normally. An environment in which the metric is monitored can include a system, such as a processing system, cloud system, storage system, and so forth. Alternatively, a monitored environment can include an enterprise such as a business concern, an educational organization, government agency, and so forth. The metric can be monitored over time, and in response to detecting values of the metric deviating from an expected value, abnormal behavior can be indicated.